You Think You're Slick, Sly Cooper!
by Nastra1991
Summary: Sly Cooper goes over to his favorite vixen's apartment to spend time with her. She's excited to see her favorite Raccoon and wants to be "close" to him since she hasn't seen him in a while. However, Sly has other tricks up his sleeve. I know the summary is wack but enjoy.


**A/N: Warning- Sexually Graphic**

* * *

Sly knocked on Carmelita's door a few times until she opened it. To him, she was looking fine this evening. She had light-blue halter top and black stonewash jeans, they looked as if they could barely contain her.

"Hello Inspector, you look good."

"Hello Ringtail. Come in."

She let him in and closed the door behind them and was examining the Raccoon. He had on some blue Karl Kani jeans, a dark-blue flannel shirt, blue-black Timberlands, and a black knit hat.

Carmelita sat down on her couch and gestured him to do the same. As soon as he sat next to her, she already was kissing his lips and rubbing his shoulder.

"I missed you so much Ringtail." She cooed and nibbled on his ear.

"I missed you too, love." He smiled at her as he rubbed her hand.

Things began to get heated as she gets rougher with him. To Sly's surprise, she pounced and straddled him. She kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth. Her tongue was dominating as well as massaging his. Her hands were fumbling to get underneath and rub his chest. His eyes grew wide, taken back by her sudden burst of lust, he had to pull away from her, breathing very hard.

"Carmelita…what…in…the world?" He said between pants.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her face and licked his lips.

"Sly, I need you. Right. Now."

"You need to control your hormones, love."

"How can I when you're here?" She asked lustfully.

He smirked at her. "Good point."

She started to grind her pelvis against his.

"Please, I need you." She begged.

His expression remained the same.

"Hmm…I think I've spoiled you too much."

She tilted her head, with a look of sexual frustration.

"What are you yammering about Ringtail?" She asked, still holding onto his collar.

He reached for her face and caressed her cheek.

"Last time I came over, you couldn't keep your hands off of me. We had sex four times that night. You've been very greedy my dear."

Carmelita was getting rather annoyed by the Raccoon.

"Come on Sly, why do you have to tease me?"

As much as Sly wanted to make love to her, he also loved to mess with the vixen. He wanted to see how far he could go with this.

"Tease you?" He inquired, pretending to be oblivious. "I'm not teasing you."

"Yes you are, Sly. Don't play dumb with me. So, drop the silly games and just fuck me already." She started to stroke his chin.

"Why should I be so quick to comply with your demands?" He flashed an arrogant grin.

"Because I love you and you're a good lover." She stated.

He felt his ego being boasted to another level.

"I love you too. I also love pleasuring my favorite vixen but I'm the one who has to do all the work."

She was confused.

"Where are you going with this, Sly?"

She noticed a hint of mischief in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well, all I'm saying is it would be nice if I got something in return."

Carmelita gave him a disdain look.

"So what exactly do you want Ringtail?"

"Actually love, the real question is can you handle this request?" He looked up at her. She was still straddling him.

She just rolled her eyes; she was slowly losing control of herself.

"Sly, you had better spit it out before I slap the shit out of you." She pinched his nipple through his shirt, making him wince.

"Girl, calm down." He chuckled as he gently moved her off of him. She went back to sitting next to him on the couch.

He unbuckled and unzipped his jeans. Without removing his jeans, he pulled out his erection and unhurriedly stroked himself. She was already feeling a burst of desire within her as she licked her lips.

His eyes met hers and just smiled at her with pride.

"So, will it be ok if you helped me out?" He asked her innocently.

She kissed him as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands underneath his undershirt, fondling his chest and running her fingers across his stomach. She got down on floor and knelt before him, between his legs, and pumped him. She continued the motion as he stared at her smugly, enjoying himself.

She felt his erection throbbing in her grasp. It was thick and long, she wondered if she could fit it in her mouth. She felt herself get nervous.

"Carmelita, if this is making you uncomfortable, you can stop anytime." He said with concern.

"I'm fine Ringtail, just give me a second." Little did he know, she actually wanted to do this for quite some time but unsure how to go about it.

"_That bastardo thought he was being slick as if he didn't think I knew he'll ask for this." _ She mused.

Still, that was just one of the things she loved about Sly, his charm, cocky, and secretive attitude was always a turn on to her, even before they secretly hooked up.

She braced herself and slowly slid her tongue up and down his shaft. Then she circled her tongue around the head. He involuntarily thrust into her mouth and yelped in desire. She held his hips down to keep him from making her gag and continued to pleasure her Raccoon.

Carmelita sucked on his tip slowly, feeling it throb against her tongue. She took him inside her mouth more; he growled with his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he almost felt himself cum. Sly grabbed the back of her head to push her down further, she gagged bit but she went up and down on him.

Sly's grin grew even wider, looking down on her and breathing heavily. His plan worked after all. He didn't think she'll do it but here she was sucking him off. He loved everything about this moment. The warm, wetness of her mouth was amazingly overwhelming. He felt like he was in heaven and he didn't want her to stop.

She noticed how quiet he was, other than the sounds of his shallow breathing. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Ahh, my Ringtail is speechless for once? No witty remarks, mi amor?"

"How…can I…when…you're…blowing me?" He could barely speak.

"Good point." And with that she continued to pleasure him.

Sly had his eyes shut tight and was sweating hard. He felt himself throbbing even more and he began to suck in his stomach. He was breathing deeper and slower as she went back to assaulting his tip with her tongue, sucking him and caressed his balls. He was in ecstasy.

He was losing control over himself as she sucked him harder. It was becoming intense, he needed to release. He thrust into her mouth a few more times and moaned loudly as he ejaculated inside his vixen's mouth, some of it trickling down his shaft. She lapped cum off his shaft and licked his balls, making him shiver. Carmelita lifted his undershirt and planted kisses onto his stomach and stuck her tongue into his belly button, he flinched from the sensation.

She once again straddled Sly and gave him a seductive smile.

"So how was that Ringtail?" He ran her fingers through his head fur.

Sly, still panting heavily and heart racing fast, smiled at her.

"It was…wonderful…I enjoyed it...thank you, love." She just shook her head.

"Sly, you can be so damn ridiculous sometimes."

"What do you mean, love?" He was enjoying her scratching his head.

"Boy stop. You thought you were slick didn't you? I knew you wanted me to do this the whole time, I wasn't fooled by your little trick."

"I guess nothing can get pass you." He giggled at his sarcasm.

"You're normally direct about things. You could have just asked."

"But love, you know I like to mess with you. Besides, where's the fun in asking when seducing you is more entertaining?"

"Sly, shut the hell up and stop acting as if you got away with something." She said playfully.

He pretended to be offended as he put his hand on his chest and gasped.

"But, Inspector, may I remind you that I am a master thief? I'm hurt that you would even say such a thing."

Without warning, Carmelita grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a deeply passionate kiss. His tongue was fighting with hers and licked the roof of his mouth. He could taste the remnants of his release in her mouth, but he didn't care. He was just not expecting her to do that.

She pulled away in satisfaction.

"Maybe that will shut you up."

His heart was racing wildly and was sweating even more.

"You're gonna wear me out aren't you?" Breathing rapidly.

"As soon as we get upstairs, I will." Afterwards she sucked on his neck.

"Ok Carmelita, I get your point. I'll give you what you want and I'm not gonna hold back."

"Finally" She whispered. That was all she wanted.

He kissed her and got up from the couch, carrying her upstairs. As soon as he walked in, he closed the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

**A/N- I have written a few stories that were sexual in nature but never posted it on here. I was bored today, I'll be getting back to my other story soon, I just wanted to do something different. BTW, this isn't really related to my current story. Leave a comment and if you have any questions PM me. Thank you and One Love.**


End file.
